


spellbound and bryony

by spacegirlkj



Series: blooming enchantment [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternative Universe- Witches, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, referenced death (very brief), referenced illness (very brief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa feels fondness tangle its roots in his heartstrings, Hinata feels the ocean wash over his salt-sticky skin, and Iwaizumi can hear singing from the windowsill.<br/>-<br/>a second piece to magic and lavender</p>
            </blockquote>





	spellbound and bryony

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to this playlist while writing: https://8tracks.com/kelsey-jean/its-raining-somewhere-else  
> i love magic and iwaoihina please take this  
> also i recommend reading magic and lavender first for context~

Hinata smells perpetually of dirt, coffee grinds, and petrichor.

He doesn’t mind, because it means that he’s spending his time doing things he loved, like repotting all of Iwaizumi’s plants into handmade pots, or brewing coffee at a quarter past two with Oikawa, or whatever causes the rain and plants to mix, so that the aroma of earth rubs onto him. He likes it; the scent smelling like something akin to home and love and yellow roses.

Iwaizumi has a strange fascination with the colour yellow as of late, Hinata notices. The blossoms on the flowers are all tinted in sunshine and glitter, glowing the same shade as the star in the bright sky. It brightens apartment, makes it warm with every breath you take as you enter. 

Oikawa watches Hinata grin and smile, moving throughout the flat with such grace. His wardrobe is almost entirely his and Iwaizumi’s clothing, and today he sports worn denim overalls and a muscle tee with a dinosaur on the front, torn and dirtied with dirt. His straps were covered in various pins, from a bottle cap glued to a barrette, to small flowers and leaves safety pinned against him. He found himself smiling from the window sill, motioning for Hinata to come hither.

Hinata obliges, a smile split across his face, and, god, does Oikawa’s heart leap as he perches half on his lap, their noses touching. Hinata leans forwards, pressing a sugary kiss to his lips, once, twice, three times before pulling away. Oikawa reaches forwards, tapping his nose and making him giggle.

“What was it?” Hinata asks.

Oikawa only hums in response, shifting the boy so that he could sit between his thighs. With Hinata’s back against his chest, Oikawa tangled his hands in his ginger hair, nimbly braiding the left side of his head flat. Hinata sighed, the feeling of soft fingers enough to make him relax against Oikawa.

And as the pair lay together, Oikawa, lazily braiding away, they hear a voice from outside their windows, a song carrying in through the autumn wind, the warm tones contrasting the crisp cool air.

[ _We have the answer to all your fears_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQL5zdEy-3k)

_It's short, it's simple, it’s crystal clear_

_It's round about and it's somewhere here_

_Lost amongst our winnings_

And Hinata sighs, falling back into Oikawa with all of his weight in contempt as Oikawa keens, Iwaizumi’s voice rough enough o catch, but smooth enough to carry the tune through his ear. Hinata turns to face him, eyes bright, braid now secure. He traces a delicate hand down Oikawa’s jaw, and another just of wind rushes through the window as Oikawa’s heart skips a beat.

And then Hinata joins in Iwaizumi’’s song.

_O children_

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_

_Children_

_Rejoice, rejoice_

Oikawa feels fondness tangle its roots in his heartstrings as Hinata maintains eye contact, shifting again so that he’s straddling him. He places his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder, and Oikawa can practically _feel_ his smile, and it takes everything in his power not to send another gust of wind through them all in pure, unadulterated joy.

A vine of bryony climbs the window, slipping through the opening to tickle Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa hums, rubbing its leaf as Hinata leans closer against him. He and Iwaizumi continue on singing, their voices creating a harmony of warm tones and soft, delicate high notes.

* * *

Fall is nostalgic for Iwaizumi, the chilling wind storms, the turning leaves, empty summer homes abandoned for the season. Autumn meant change, the death of the annuals and perennial hibernation, but before that came harvest, crops ready to be sown, busting at the seams with fruit and vegetables.

He works at the greenhouse, and in the growing season, helps at the farm and orchard. It quiet work, and keeps his hands busy, but he loves it. He’s not alone, anyways; the bamboo and apple trees keep him company. He talks to them, asks them about their day, as if they were his coworkers, his friends.

They are, in a way.

Today, he pulls Oikawa and Hinata from the house, and somehow manages to squeeze the three of them into the front of his beat up chevy pickup that belonged to his parents once. Together, they take off to the farms, Hinata bouncing excitedly at the prospect of helping out with the harvest.

Extra hands are always welcome on harvest days, and the owner’s family is already milling about, kids of all ages already running around the property, baskets in tow. They instantly flock to Iwaizumi, excitedly chattering on about school starting and sports team in a language neither Oikawa nor Hinata can full understand. Iwaizumi kneels down, carrying on the conversation.

Hinata and Oikawa both know Iwaizumi is part Thai, his mother growing up in Thailand only for her family move to Japan for school. Hinata watches in amazement as Iwaizumi speaks in the foreign tongue, ruffling a young girl’s short hair before standing and shooing them off to help out. He stands, a small working its way onto his face as Oikawa bumps shoulders with him, grinning.

“One of my aunties runs the farm,” Iwaizumi says as Hinata leans onto his arm. “I don’t get to see this side of my family as much as I like.”

Hinata tenses, just for a moment, but Iwaizumi is quick to grab his hand, rubbing a reassuring thumb over his palm. Oikawa leans off Iwaizumi and onto Hinata, resting his chin atop the younger’s head. Hinata shudders, and arms move to wrap around him as the cool air bites into his bare hands.

They stay like that for a moment longer until Iwaizumi’s auntie runs out, shouting at them to get to work. Hinata squeaks, jolting out of Oikawa’s hold and taking off towards the fields, arms outstretched. Oikawa shot Iwaizumi a grin before taking off after him, racing to catch up, leaving Iwaizumi to collect their discarded baskets, shaking his head at the spite of them.

“They’re cute.” A voice says. Iwaizumi jumped, turning to face his grandmother. “They are your friends?”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi says, smiling down at her short frame. _More than that,_ he thinks, but keeps his mouth shut as his grandma smiling, pulling him down so that she could ruffle his hair.

“Go help them out. God knows they need it.” She says, clapping him hard enough on the back that he staggers forward. Iwaizumi mutters out a hurried _yes, ma,_ before running to catch up with his boyfriends who were already waiting among the vegetables.

There was something about the scent of forest and fresh crops, falls fresh crisp air biting into their cheeks as they all knelt to the ground, picking away at the cucumbers. Hinata’s hair is pinned from his face, Oikawa choosing not to, suffers from the wind blowing his meticulously managed locks into his eyes, blinding him as he tried to pluck carrots from the ground. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, and Hinata giggled at Oikawa’s whines of frustration.

Iwaizumi works the quickest, filling his wheelbarrow with crops easily. He coaxed the plants from the ground, watching as they drop without a fuss. Hinata and Oikawa pause to watch him, fascinated with the way his fingers move to quickly scoop them up. Oikawa looks dumbstruck, eyes wide in wonder at Iwaizumi in his element.

Hinata rides in the wheelbarrow back, among the crop they’d harvested. Iwaizumi doesn't mind the extra weight, because he gets to see Hinata, bending backwards to face him upside down, smile wide on his face, hair flopping back to reveal his forehead. Iwaizumi leans down to peck a kiss to his nose, and Hinata giggles, squirming as Oikawa holds the door of a truck open for them to sort the vegetables into.

Hinata stays inside the as they form a mock assembly line, sorting the

vegetables into their appropriate basket. Oikawa tries to use wind to balance them midair, but ends up hitting himself with a corn stalk. Both boys rush forwards to help, but neither can contain their laughter at Oikawa’s expression when he stands.

It’s hard work, and despite the cool weather, they’re sweating by the end of it. Iwaizumi’s grandmother gives them charms before they leave, and his auntie thanks Oikawa for keeping away the rain. Hinata thanks his family, but not before letting the kids climb over him as they inspect the newcomer. Iwaizumi smiles, because he fits right in with the innocent grins and bandaid covered knees.

They pile back into Iwaizumi’s truck, Hinata squishing in the middle between Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s thighs. He managed to swipe a few apples, and the three munch on them as they drive off, juice dripping down the sides of their mouths as they eat. Hinata wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, leaning forwards to play with the dials of Iwaizumi’s crackling radio. Guitar begins to fill the truck, and Oikawa pulls Hinata’s hand away, already singing.

_[Ground control to Major Tom,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYMCLz5PQVw) _

_Ground control to Major Tom,_

Iwaizumi shakes his head, reaches over to push Oikawa’s shoulder lightly. Oikawa instead turns to Hinata, singing to him with wild gestures as the song continues.

_Commencing countdown,engines on_

_Check ignition, and may God's love be with you_

Hinata is humming alone, swaying slightly to bump shoulders with Oikawa as he continues to sing, the acoustics of _David Bowie_ and his own airy voice reverberating through the small space, and Iwaizumi feels his stomach warm at Hinata joining in.

_For here_

_Am I sitting in a tin can_

_Far above the world_

_Planet Earth is blue_

_And there's nothing I can do_

Iwaizumi tried to suppress the smile that was on his face, to focus on the winding dirt road in front of him, but it was hard, so hard, when Hinata way lying his head on his shoulder, Oikawa leaning against the dash, eyes glinting reverberating with each line sung. He walks his fingers across the dash, and with how far he’s leaning, most of his body across in Hinata’s lap. The younger doesn't seem to mind, and is still joining Oikawa in trying to get his eyes off the road and onto their cheeky faces.

And maybe it’s the way he can hear the rain pelting the roof, meaning OIkawa is mischievously letting the spell relax, or the way Hinata traces his small fingertips down his bicep, or the howling wind outside. because Iwaizumi can’t help but smile, glancing over to finally lovers and joining into the sound.

_Ground Control to Major Tom_

_Your circuit's dead,_

_There's something wrong_

_Can you hear me, Major Tom?_

_Can you hear me, Major Tom?_

_Can you hear me, Major Tom?_

And Iwaizumi is smiling with pure glee, small vines creeping to wrap around the steering wheel as Hinata wraps and arm over his shoulders, OIkawa moving to unbuckle his seat and crank his window down. Hinata is laughing, asking _Tooru, what are you doing?_ as he moves to stick his upper body out the car window. Hinata turns to face Iwaizumi, laughing so hard it’s silent, as Oikawa screams with joy. His hair is billowing in the wind, and face soon grows slick with rainwater. Iwaizumi shakes his head, watches through the mirror as he closes his eyes.

It’s so blissful, the way he raises his chin and lets the rainwater wash down his face. Hinata is simply watching in adoration, smile growing wider by the second. He admires OIkawa much in the same way, but also Hinata, the way he reaches into the glove box to grab his polaroid camera and snap a picture of OIkawa’s bliss.

The guitar of Space Oddity begins to fade out in static as they drive away back into the small cottage country town, the streets switching from gravel to pavement. OIkawa slips back into the cab of the truck, rolling up his window as he shakes his head like a wet dog, splattering both Hinata and Iwaizumi with water droplets. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t find the will to be annoyed, instead grinning ear to ear in fondness for the way Oikawa leaned over Hinata, who giggled as the water soaked through the both of them. Iwaizumi reached over, ruffling Oikawa’s hair and earning a squeal from him in surprise.

When they arrive home, OIkawa is shivering, soaked to the bone, and all three are aching from the work they’d laboured. Oikawa leaves to run a bath as Iwaizumi turns to make tea. Hinata sits on counter, tapping his feet against the counter. He’s fiddling with the mason jar of tea, flavoured white. The nutty scent of almond and orange fills the air when he pos open the jaw and hands it to Iwaizumi, who places it into the pot to steep.

Iwaizumi turns to face Hinata, resting back against the counter opposite to him. Hinata smiles coyly, looking down before looking back up at Iwaizumi, licking his lips and spreading his thigh oh so slightly, and God, Iwaizumi thinks, what has Oikawa been teaching him, because he is _fucked_. 

Iwaizumi walks towards Hinata, stands between his spread thighs and looms over him. Hinata is soft in the way that he slid his palm under Iwaizumi’s shirt, relishing in the feeling his abdomen under his fingertips. Iwaizumi leans forward, kissing down Hinata’s neck, and Hinata keens, sighing and arching at the touch. Iwaizumi kisses softly, to run shivers down Hinata’s spine, before moving to add pressure and creature a bruise. Hinata continues to hum tracing his hands up and down Iwaizumi’s chest as he leans back to give IWaizumi more room.

Iwaizumi pulls away to admire the bruising flesh. It’s yet to turn purple, but is now an angry red colour. Hinata whines at the loss of contact, but Iwaizumi simply gives him a soft smile before turning to pour the tea into the mugs. Steam rises into his eyes, and from behind him, he can hear Hinata make a distressed choking noise. He turns, moving to hand him the mug to see OIkawa standing, stripped down to his socks. 

Iwaizumi coughs at the sight as Hinata jumps off the counter, grabbing a mug for Oikawa before padding towards the bathroom, reaching on his tiptoes to kiss OIkawa as he passes. Iwaizumi contains the strangled noise that was threatening to rise as Oikawa smirks his way, leaving him with a wink before moving to enter the bathroom with Hinata. 

Iwaizumi lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, grabbing both his and Oikawa’s mugs before slipping into the bathroom.

The bubbles in the tub are high, and the scent of roses filled the room. HInata was sat on the toilet, raising his arms so OIkawa could slip his shirt, the only thing he wore. Iwaizumi sighs, causing the pair to turn to face Iwaizumi, who moves to reach behind his head and pull of his shirt. Oikawa hums as Hinata kicks off his socks and moves to lower into the bathtub. Oikawa made a motion, _come hither_ , as he sits on the ledge of the tub, swinging his feet in before slipping in. The water rises, sloshes around at the added body. Iwaizumi waits until it stills, relishes slightly t the way Hinata and OIkawa ogle him before he steps in, sitting among the two and the bubbles.

Hinata moves to lie against his chest, sitting between his legs. He leans back so that he can kiss Iwaizumi, once, twice, before Oikawa raises a stream of water to wash over Hinata’s hair. Oikawa wades closer, close enough that Iwaizumi can see the faint summer freckles that have yet to fade. Oikawa pours the shampoo over his fingers, and Hinata tilts his head down so that Oikawa can begin massaging his head. 

Oikawa’s face is lax, his eyes warm as he works the gel through Hinata’s hair. It smells like strawberries, strong enough that Iwaizumi feel hungry. He reaches behind Oikawa to grab the soap, begins to scrub over Hinata’s shoulders. The younger giggles, turning shyly away.

“You don’t need to do this for me.” He says, looking up.

Iwaizumi hums, continuing to rub the soap down Hinata’s chest. OIkawa smiles, holding a sphere of water in his hands. He lets it fall, directing from Hinata’s eyes to wash away the bubbles.

“We want to, Shou-chan.” Oikawa says, moving Hinata’s hair from his eyes. “Let us spoil you.”

Hinata lets out a shaky breath as Iwaizumi’s hands move lower, down the contours of his hips. His hands are strong, oh so strong, they grip the insides of his thighs. Oikawa leans forward, pressing his lips against Hinata’s. He kisses with purpose, slips his tongue past Hinata’s lips and swipes it across his own. 

They look beautiful, so so beautiful together. Iwaizumi moves a hand to dance over Hinata’s chest before moving to tweak his nipples. Hinata arches his back, whines into Oikawa’s mouth. His breaths begin to catch, his cheeks flushes as red as his hair.

They stay there, the three of them, moving among the water. They stay, until al the bubbles have gone.

* * *

The farmer’s market that Iwaizumi’s auntie runs is bustling, the crops being displayed under tents. Oikawa baked pies, among other pastries, so the three stay sitting behind a small fold up table, smiling towards passerbys, offering samples to children. Iwaizumi feels light, plays footsie with Hinata under the table. Oikawa catches him doing it, and grins, poking him in the ribs.

Their chatter is light, Oikawa exuberant despite being exhausted. It takes so much energy to hold off the storm that threatens to brew, so much so that he leans onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder, hoping for a nap.

Sugawara stops by, buys a cinnamon roll. As he pays, he makes light chatter, witchy things included.

“I need extra hands at the apothecary,” He says, looking towards Hinata. “You don’t happen to have time?”

Hinata cocks his head, slightly confused. “I could, but I’m not a witch.”

Suga shrugs, takes the bag of sweets that Iwaizumi passed to him. “It doesn’t matter. Besides, you can sell your artwork there if you’d like. Maybe do a few readings, you said you do oracle cards, right?” 

Hinata’s freezes slightly at the mention of oracle cards, his smile dropping for a moment. Oikawacatches this immediately, shooting Suga a quick glare before smiling again.

“We can talk about this later, yeah?” He asked, voice leaving no room for question. Suga seemed to get the message, nodding apologetically before leading.

Hinata’s breath shakes on each inhale, and Iwaizumi is quick to turn to a relative, mumble something in Thai before pulling Hinata up, half carrying him towards the truck again. Oikawa follows behind, and runs to hop into the drivers seat and pull out of the parking lot.

Hinata’s eyes are wide enough with fear, his pupils blown. Iwaizumi holds him close, lets him sit on his lap and shaking breaths rake through his small frame. He is scared, the memories of his mother flashing before his eyes with every breath he takes.

Outside of the car, thunder begins to boom, rain pelting down against the rood of the truck. Lightning cracks somewhere in the distance, but none of the boys are focused on it. Instead, Oikawa pulls up to a rocky beach, with small sandy shores. He parks as close as he can to the rocks, then turns off the engine, tugging on Hinata to follow him out.

The rain falls heavy, enough so that it creates a roar with the sea. The water is cold, very cold, and Iwaizumi shucks off his jacket, passes it to Hinata to drape around his small frame. Oikawa leads them closer to the sea, until they reach a beach of small pebbles. Oikawa kicks off his shoes and socks, motions for Hinata and Iwaizumi to do the same. They leave them overturned on the rocks, following him towards the shoreline, where high tide licks at your toes as it pulls in. The smell of salt is grounding, somehow, Hinata finds. It makes his racing heart calm to a steady thump in his chest rather than his throat.

The rain pelts down agains the white capped sea, mixing with the waves as they move towards shore. Oikawa seems relaxed just being in the presence of the ocean, and the sight of his shoulders dropping helps Hinata reach calm.

“I come out here a lot.” OIkawa says, voice clear even over the sea and rain. “My ma showed me this a long time ago.”

Iwaizumi tenses at the mention of mother, because that’s exactly why Hinata has tear tracks mixed with the raindrops on his face, but Oikawa continues forwards, watching Hinata through the corner of his eye.

“We’d go down here, and she’d say to me, scream Tooru, the ocean will listen, because She is the only thing you cannot control. And she was right. I can’t control the tide, that’s the moon’s doing. Maybe that’s why I’m so fascinated with space.” Oikawa pauses, turning fully to Hinata who was watching and listening with parted lips and an aching chest.

“When my mom was diagnosed with cancer,” Oikawa says, his voice strong and clear. “I rode my bike here. It was storming like now, I couldn't control it for shit. And that didn't matter. I just screamed, and screamed, and screamed until my voice was hoarse. And when she died, I came here and did the same thing. The next day, I scattered her ashes into the ocean.”

Hinata takes a deep breath, his hand slipping down to tangle and intertwine with both OIkawa and Iwaizumi’s, water rolling off them into the sand. He squeezes tightly before letting go, taking another few steps into the ocean until he was shin deep. 

And Hinata opens his mouth, and he screams, high and loud enough to split ears. He screams and screams, until he runs out o breath. When he does, he inhales again, shouting into the rain and tide, the thunder and lightning accompanying every shout. He’s crying, he thinks. He can’t tell, the rain washing away any tears that streak down his eyes.

Eventually, his screams change to sobs, shaking through him. He is angry, at himself, at his mother, at the fact that he’s not going to be anything compared to who he loves. The sea listens, She drinks in his sorrows. When no noise comes from his lips, when his throat grows hoarse, Oikawa is there kissing him with such passion and love that Hinata feels overwhelmed. He pulls away, letting Iwaizumi in to pull him into a hug. 

The three trip into the water, splashing as they land. Their clothes are already soaked all the way through, enough so that not even two jackets prevent them from shivering. Their skin is sticky with salt, sand stuck between their toes, under their nails. Hinata is laughing now, laughing and crying at the same time- what an odd feeling- and Iwaizumi pulls him into another hug, kissing him so sweetly as Oikawa moves to kiss at his neck.

Soon, they have to move, because the tide rises to their chests, growing stronger with each tug. But for now, they lie among the waves, letting the ocean wash over them, pulling away sorrow with the tide. Hinata finds solace against Oikawa’s chest and in Iwaizumi’s warm arms, the sea spray hitting their faces. 

“When I first met you, Tooru,” Hinata says, voice still hoarse. “I wondered how you could stand using fire, if witches were burnt at stake.”

Iwaizumi holds him closer, and Oikawa buries himself in the crook of Hinata’s neck.

“My mother was killed for being a seer. They burnt her alive. That’s what happens in small towns where people don’t understand magic.” Hinata tells them. He’s shaking ever s slightly, from panic or the cold. Either way, it’s hard to watch.

“I miss her,” Hinata croaks. “I miss her like the sun misses the moon and the rest of the stars.”

Iwaizumi coos softly, wiping water from his eyes. “You’re allowed to.” He says, looking Hinata in the eye.

“Even if I never really knew her?” Hinata asks, shaking his head.

“Of course.” Iwaizumi breathes.

And sitting in the lap of his lover, with his other in front of him, Hinata leans forward into Iwaizumi’s kiss. A wave crashes around them avoided their path as if they were a stone, travelling around instead. The spray sticks to their clothes, makes them shiver, but Hinata doesn't think about anything except this.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated, and as usual, you can chat w/me on tumblr (spacegaykj)  
> thank you for reading~


End file.
